It is common to market fertiliser in bags formed of flexible material such as woven plastics material or hessian type material. One form of fertiliser bag presently available includes an opening at its lower end so that an integrally formed or attached spout which is normally folded back into the bag can be extended out of the bag when fertiliser is required to be obtained from the bag. Normally the spout is formed of a fabric material and in use it is very difficult to control or shut off the output of the fertiliser therethrough. In some instances, control of output is attempted by use of the hands to throttle the spout whilst in other instances, a cord or rope is tied about the spout and tightened so that discharge of material can be regulated. These known methods however make the control of the discharge from the spout very difficult and in many instances, wastage occurs.